You Haven't Run Yet!
by CBloom2
Summary: Based upon spoilers for upcoming storyline. Just a bit of my usual brotherly fluff.


**Been seriously lacking inspiration lately, but this came to me in the bath once again!**

 **Possible spoilers but obviously I don't really know how the ill Matilda story is going to pan out. It's just a little scene - the sort of thing that I would love to see - so I hope you like it.**

 **As always I don't own anyone that you know, if I did, Cal and Ethan would be in every episode.**

 **You Haven't Run Yet!**

"Cal, she's very poorly - if we haven't caught it in time...you may have to prepare yourself..." He could hear Zoe's words, but he couldn't take them in. His little girl was fighting for her life and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, no no, she can't..." Cal glanced around noting the serious faces around him. His gaze finally stopped at his brother, who was just staring at the baby, a look of anxiety and sadness on his face.

Cal took a step towards the bed, where his new gorgeous little daughter was laid, kicking her legs as if nothing serious was wrong with her. He stroked her hot cheek, recoiling as the heat he felt reminded him of how poorly she really was. He choked back a sob and tore out of the room. As the door slammed behind him, Ethan seemed to break out of his trance, "I'll...I'll go and talk to him..." he whispered as he too left the room. He dashed after his brother, "Caleb! Cal, stop!"

His brother did stop, whirling around with his head in his hands, "I can't Ethan! I can't watch her..." he couldn't finish, so he turned and ran once more. Ethan was about to go after him again when he heard his name being called. He spun round to see Charlie quickly making his way towards him, "Ethan...Matilda is crying...a lot. She needs you."

Ethan shook his head, "No, she doesn't, she needs her dad," he said sadly.

"Maybe so, but her dad isn't here at the moment, so she needs you, someone that she recognises..."

Ethan was torn. His neice was upset, surrounded by people that she didn't know, but his brother was in a complete mess - they both needed him, but he couldn't split himself into two pieces. Charlie sensed this, "Ethan, go to Matilda. I'll go and talk to Cal. Come on Ethan, that little girl needs you," Charlie almost begged in the hope that the young doctor would take heed.

Ethan spared another glance down the corridor that his brother had just ran down, then turned on his heel, "Please find him Charlie."

The older man patted his arm and set off in pursuit.

A couple of minutes later, Charlie happened upon Cal sat in his car, staring out of the window with tears pouring down his face. Charlie knocked on the window then got in, "So this is where you're hiding..."

Cal didn't reply. He just sat there, rigid, tension rolling off him in waves.

"Cal," the older nurse began.

"I can't watch her die Charlie," Cal cried.

"Who said anything about her dying? Cal she's a fighter, anyone can see that, she's not going to die!"

"You don't know that. I don't know that! This is just another thing to go wrong in my life. I'm a doctor and I can't save my own daughter..." Tears began to fall unchecked down his face once more, "I'm can only do what I do best..." he choked out.

"And what's that?" Charlie enquired.

"I run...because that's what's in me Charlie! If I can't cope, I run."

"You haven't run yet!" the older man insisted, "You've had plenty of time and yet you haven't run - so what does that tell you?"

"That I can't even do that right anymore," the younger man whined.

Charlie surpressed a small smile - Cal sounded so young at that moment in time.

"Cal I understand what it's like to feel powerless to help your child - you know that I do, but all you can do is be there for her as she fights. She will fight so much harder with her dad by her side."

Cal wiped his eyes and looked at the older man, "But..."

But Charlie was on a roll, "Do you know who else needs you right now...your brother. I have just left him with Matilda feeling as heartbroken as you do right now, but not just because of what's happening to her, but because of what it's doing to you! He's scared stiff for you - you know what he's like...he won't allow himself to 'feel' until he knows that you're both alright and it's killing him that he can't make it right this time. He needs you to Cal..."

Cal looked distraught. In all honesty, he hadn't realised what all this might be doing to his brother, "Charlie..." he gasped.

The nurse put a steadying hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright Cal, come on, let's go and see your daughter."

The young doctor nodded and slowly got out of the car. As he closed the door behind him, he drew in a deep breath to steady himself. Charlie watched him closely, then when he was certain he was ready, the two men made their way through the double doors.

As they approached Matilda's room, Cal was aware that the lighting had become more subdued. He walked up to the window, swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched his younger brother, sat quietly by the baby's side, stoking her hand then stroking her cheek, speaking softly as the child's head turned to face her uncle. Cal looked behind him at Charlie, who also looked like he was struggling with his emotions, "Go on," he urged.

"Thank you Charlie," he said sincerely, as he pushed open the door and softly walked towards his daughter.

"Hey there princess - Daddy's back after his wobbly moment, sorry about that."

Ethan started as he heard his brother's voice - he hadn't heard him come in. He immediately got up and offered his chair to the older man, "Her temp has dropped slightly..." he told him as they swapped places.

Cal smiled his thanks as he took the seat that had been vacated. Matilda must have sensed that he father had sat next to her because she started to giggle, which immediately set her dad off too, "You must be feeling better sweetheart..."

He stopped when he heard a strangled sob. He looked towards the end of the bed, shocked to see his little brother leaning on the rails as if he needed their support, tears cascading down his young face, "Ethan?"

He could not hide his anxiety for his normally stoic brother. Ethan looked towards his brother, looking all of ten years old once more. Cal knew immediately what he needed to do. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Ethan into what he hoped was a comforting embrace, "I'm so sorry I ran out on you again Eth," he whispered to his distraught brother.

"I...knew...you were struggling," Ethan hiccuped, "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough..."

"Don't you dare say that. You are one of the strongest people I know. You didn't run out when it got tough - I did! I ran out on my own daughter...what does that say about me?"

Ethan's breakdown stopped abruptly hearing his brothers words. He slipped straight back into protective mode as he broke the embrace, "It says that you were scared that you were going to lose her - that you couldn't bear that thought. You're human. Remember I said once before that you can't always be Superman..."

"So today is another Clark Kent day then," Cal grumbled, causing his brother to smile a little.

"Yes I suppose it is."

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Charlie holding a chair, "Thought you could use another one of these?"

Ethan took the chair from the nurse with a smile of gratitude, placed it on the other side of the bed and promptly sat down in it. Sensing that someone had sat at that side, Matilda turned her head towards him and giggled. A lone tear fell down his face as he smiled back at her, but he quickly wiped it away, hoping that no-one had seen it.

Charlie came in and checked the baby's vitals, nodding in satisfaction, "It all seems to be going in the right direction."

Both young men sighed with relief, smiling at each other.

"I take it I can't persuade either of you to go home and rest?" Charlie enquired.

Both men shook their heads earnestly, "Thought not. Right I'll go and see if I can rustle up something to eat and drink then."

Cal, who hadn't sat back down just yet, embraced the older man, "Thank you Charlie, for everything."

"Any time Cal. You've done well here tonight - you should be proud of yourself."

"I know I'm proud of you," a quiet voice joined in the conversation. Cal felt another lump form in his throat, so he swallowed it away and took his seat beside his daughter, "And so begins a long night of no sleep, once again thanks to our princess..." Cal joked as Matilda's eyes began to slip shut.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ethan agreed.

 **So there you have it. A bit of brotherly fluff. Can't wait for Saturday's episode! And if what I've read is true, we've got some drama to come for our boys - fan fic heaven!**


End file.
